Advancements in networking have enabled the rise in pools of configurable computing resources. A pool of configurable computing resources may be formed from a physical infrastructure including disaggregate physical resources, for example, as found in large data centers. The physical infrastructure can include a number of resources having processors, memory, storage, networking, power, cooling, etc. Management entities of these data centers can aggregate a selection of the resources to form servers and/or computing hosts. These hosts can subsequently be allocated to execute and/or host system software (SW), e.g., operating systems (OSs), virtual machines (VMs), Containers, Applications, or the like. The amount of data storage in data centers continues to increase, often at exponential levels, thus requiring physical storage resources in the data center. The present disclosure is directed to such physical storage resources.